User blog:Codgod13/To Hell and Back round 2: Shao Khan vs Ganondorf Dragmire
Shao Kahn, the outworld emporer who nearly succeeded in taking over the world, vs Ganondorf Dragmire, the tyrannical king and holder of the triforce of power! WHO! IS! DEADLIEST!? Shao Kahn Weapons: ShaoKahnMKSM.jpg|"They masquerade as dragons, but they are mere toothless worms!" images-4.jpg|wath hammer images-5.jpg|light spear Powers: Shao Kahn has SH strength and durability. He can easily rip humans in half with his bare hands and can survive multiple normally fatal stab and slash wounds only to emerge victorious later on. Kahn can also absorb souls, and has a plethora of other moves at his disposal. He can create a shield of energy around himself to block attacks for a short time, and this also hurts his opponent if they are close enough. He can also surround his opponent in a force field and crush them inside it. X Factors: Physicality: 98 Endurance: 96 Magic: 81 Strategy: 23 Ganondorf Dragmire Weapons: Ganondorf.jpg|"Do not think that this ends here... the history of light and shadow will be written in blood!" 50px-Execution_Sword.png|Executioner sword 250px-Red_Ice_Artwork.png|Red ice Powers: Ganondorf has superhuman strength. He is stronger than Khan being able to shatter rock with his bare hands. He of course can use dark energy to his advantage and blast it at his foe. In his ganon form he gets much larger and far stronger, but loses msot of his intelligence. X Factors: Ganondorf/Ganon Physicality: 87/100 Endurance: 81/99 magic: 92/1 strategy: 61/1 My Vote I vote for Shao Khan (i am aware godkombat already did this but i had different weapons, and also had this planned first anyway) He has a more devestating close range weapon and Ganondorf has been shown to be specifically weak to the light spear/arrow, and while his Ganon form will devestate, he will lose all his intelligence. and Shao Khan, though not very intelligent, will outwit him. The Battle Shao Kahn walks into a courtyard in Hyrule; everything is burning. A young man in a green tunic is lying on his side in pain with a large gash in his thigh, while a girl tries to coaxe him up. Kahn smirks and continues walking. Earthrealm had been conquered. Now he had his sights fixed on a new land: Hyrule. "So this must be Link," Kahn thought, "The greatest warrior fo this land. One less person to fight." "Excuse me," Said a voice behind him, "Who are you?" Ganondorf was in a very good mood. He had finally accomplished the goal of his life; ruling Hyrule. That fool Link wouldn't be getting up any time soon. Yet standing in front of him was a strange character. He looked very intimidating, with his armor and skull worn on his face. But it was no matter. If he was an ally, he would be a useful one. If he was an enemy, he would be broken. "I am Shao Kahn," the stranger said, "The emporer of outworld. I have crushed empires and taken worlds in my hands. Now, I turn to this land. Stand beside me, and you will be given a gift of power that you have never known before. Oppose me, and you will be struck down by my iron fist." Rage filled the Gerudian. "You are an arrogant fool!" Ganondorf spat, "I worked all my life to defeat Link and have this place for me. Hyrule is mine to conquer and mine ALONE!" With that, Ganondorf charged Kahn, but the emporer was ready. He blocked Ganondorf's strike and sent a huge blow to him across the face. Ganondorf flew backward and slammed into a castle wall, but simply rose in a fit of rage. Kahn merely laughed at his enemy. "YOU WILL PAY!" Ganon yelled, and sent an energy blast at Kahn. Not expecting the blow, Kahn was throqn backward and landed on his face. Ganondorf charged in, but had to stop short to avoid the light arrow that had landed at his feet. Kahn rushed in, and the two conquerers began to trade blows, neither scoring a decent hit until the much larger and more powerful Kahn simply grabbed Ganondorf and slammed him into the floor, then stomped on his head. As the massive foot came down, Ganondorf grabbed and froze Kahn in a block of red ice. Ganondorf rolled out from under his opponent and drew the executioners sword, and prepared for the final blow. As he did, Kahn broke free from the ice-much to Ganondorf's shock-and punched hin in the stomach, gasping Ganondorf to double over and lose his sword. "How did he do that without red fire?" Ganondorf thought to himself. However, as Ganondorf doubled over, Kahn unfortunetaly took the time to laugh at his opponent. Ganondorf didn't waste the oppurtunity, and grew to massive size as he transformed into beast Ganon. The huge monster gave off a roar, and Ganon swung his two swords at Kahn. Kahn leapt back, and summoned his wrath hammer from mid air. He yelled, and charged the beast directly. He dodged the first sword strike and shattered the blade of the second. As Ganon swung his sword down for a third strike, Kahn leapt onto his arm. The unintelligent monster just swung it's arm around, and Kahn let go and landed on the beast's huge head. Raising his hammer, Kahn gave a massive blow straight to Ganon's cranium. The monster was sent flying itno the dirt. When the smoke cleared, Ganon was once again Ganondorf, and he lay stunned with Kahn's foot on his head. However, once again Kahn did not learn from his mistakes, and taunted Ganondorf again instead of dealing the fatal blow. Ganondorf takes advantage and roles away from under Kahn's foot, and slams him to the edge of a shallow cliff (conviently there for plot convinience). Ganondorf then grabs the execution sword and charges at Kahn. Kahn sees his opponent coming and simply steps aside, and Ganondorf slide soff the cliff. Shao Kahn laughs, and leaps off the cliff, landing next to Ganondorf. Kahn then sees Ganondorf, breathing hard with a bleeding chest, charging at him, full of rage. The two exchange vicious blows with their weapons. After 2 hours straight of this, Ganondorf finally gets lucky and manages to disarm Kahn. Kahn raises his fist for a huge blow, but Ganondorf plunges his sword into Kahn's exposed torso. The emporer falls to his knees, grapsing his stomach. Ganondorf quickly slashes the sword across Kahn's neck, and his head falls off. Ganondorf raises his sword in victory, but it was a bad move. He had broken a rib in the fall, and as he does this the rib cracks into his lung. Ganondorf's eyes widen, and he passes out. Nearby, the same young man in green limps toward his fallen enemy, sword in hand. Thanks to it's would-be conquerer, Hyurle would be saved once again. WINNER: Ganondorf. Category:Blog posts